MEGAMAN STARFORCE: RISE OF ZERO
by megamanstarforce2010
Summary: A BOY WHO LOST HIS MEMORY.he is AGAINST TRUSTING PEOPLE.HE SHUTS HIMSELF IN.THAT IS UNTIL HE MEATS A GIRL AND HER MOM WHO IS VERY KIND TO HIM. START TO TAKES PLACE BEFORE MMSF1 to the end of mmsf1. sorry not good at summaries.
1. THE ZERO VIRUS

**MegaMan starforce: the rise of zero**

_CHAPTER 1: THE ZERO virus_

"Soon the virus will be complete. And the one that they call MegaMan will be deleted. This virus will be the key to control the world. So many Megaman's have been born and killed when their time came. This time I will end the MegaMan legacy. If this project fails I will have to go with my other plan. I plan to use the virus on a human. I just need to find a human with the same wave frequency as the virus. THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE." Final entry June 20, 220X.

This was written in a old book. Most of the pages were too damaged to read.

"This virus will make the world mine." Said a man in a black hood.

(3 years later….)

"Finally the virus is complete. Time to use it on my only child. He has shut out all others since the death of his mother and his sister has vanished without a trace." Said Dr. Sigma.

There was a boy about 8 years old in a tube and in another tube was the "ZERO" virus. The boy was about to gain the power of the virus.

"Begin the test." Said Dr. Sigma.

"Yes sir." Said all of the scientist. The boy began to scream in pain.

(3 hours later)

"Sir the virus is being absorbed in the boy's body and the boy is in control. His wave pattern has purified the virus. It not long before he wakes." Said one scientist.

"I have no choice get rid of him." Said Dr. Sigma

"Yes sir."

The boy heard the last thing that was said. He went and broke out of the tube as he used the power of the virus to transform in to a wave form to escape from the lab he was in. The boy was wearing a red helm as well as a black jumpsuit that has red body parts such as leg, arm, and upper and lower body parts. He had no weapons what so ever he just fought with his hands.

"I have to get out of here." Said the boy as he ran down the hall. He was on the basement level. He used his hands to destroy a guard robot and made his way to the stairs.

(On the first floor…)

The boy had just got out of the building and found he himself high in the air. He heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Son you have nowhere to go. Come back and we'll fix this." Said dr. sigma

"No dad I won't go back, you lost me long ago." Said the boy then he jumped off the floating lab.

The boy landed in a desert and returned to normal and passed out. While the boy was passed out a convoy was passing through and stopped when they saw the boy out cold. The driver of the first vehicle stepped out and went to the boy.

"Oh man he's in pretty bad shape." Said the driver. "Hey john get the metical team out here, we found a boy in bad shape."

"On it kit." Said john said as he called the metical vehicle.

The metical team took the boy back to the metical vehicle for treatment. After the driver found out the boy was ok he went back to his vehicle and continued driving. He decided it would be best to drop the boy at a hospital for better treatment. They stopped at a checkpoint and that's when kit decided to take the boy to the hospital after everyone was resting from the long drive. It took about 30 minutes to get to town.

(In the echo ridge ER)

It was 3 hours since the boy was brought in from the desert. He was sleeping quietly, a lady and a little girl was watching over him. It was decided that since the boy was still out cold he would need to be put in to a family and no orphanage would take the boy because they were full. The lady and her little girl were willing to take him in after the heard what happened to him.

"Ugg." Said the boy waking up. "Where am I? I remember being in the desert and then passing out. But anything after and before that nothing." He said with frustration.

He looked around the room and found he was in a hospital and saw a little girl asleep in a chair next to the bed he was in. then a doctor walked in the room and the boy put on a blank expression.

"Well looks who is awake. I am dr. glad, you were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in." said the doctor.

The boy didn't say a word, or move at all.

"Well since you're up why don't you tell me your name." said Dr. Glad.

"…zero…." The boy said in a low voice.

"What was that?" asked Dr. Glad.

"My name is zero." Said the boy.

"Well zero, do you know what happened to you." Asked dr. glad

"I remember passing out in the desert but nothing else. I don't even know who my family is." The boy said as the girl in the chair began to wake.

"Well it looks like you lost your memory it should come back but it's different with every person. It could be several years before it comes back." Said dr. glad as the girl's mother came in to the room.

"Well it looks like you are free to go. By the way these are the people that you will be living with. They were kind enough to adopt you in to their family." Said dr. glad referring to the little girl and her mother. After that dr. glad left the room.

Zero was still weak and had trouble walking. As soon as they got home the girl showed zero to his room. He was shy around people, he wouldn't even talk to them. The girl felt sorry for zero and decided to try to talk to him.

"Hi I'm Sonia, how do you do?" She said in a cherry voice.

Zero remained silent.

"Can you tell me your name at lease." She said while trying to get his attention. After a while she gave up.

(Later)

Zero was lying down on his bed when Sonia's mom came in and decided to take him to get new clothes for him. Zero wasn't too thrilled about shopping with girls considering they try to buy the store out. He was surprised to find out Sonia and her mom was different from what he believed. After they were done shopping for clothes and shoes for him. They decided to take him and show him around the town. By the time they were done Sonia was sleeping on his shoulder and he had fallen asleep with his head on the window. Sonia's mom carried them in and put them to bed. It wasn't long before she went to bed herself.

When morning came zero was awake due to the sunlight coming in from the window. He took a outfit that he got yesterday and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. It was 30 minutes before he came out. He was wearing black pants, a black short sleeved shirt that had a emblem a circle with a gold ring around it half of the emblem was black and the other half was white he also had on a red jacket with matching shoes. As soon as he came out Sonia went in to take her a shower. Zero was he knew this was summer thanks to his transer that showed the time, and date. Zero soon went in the living room to think. He was still silent as ever. Sonia came out of the shower a hour later. She was wearing a pink hoody and some yellow shorts. She went in to the living room and sat down next to zero. She wanted him to talk to her even if it was just "hi" or anything for that matter.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Sonia said as she turned to look at him.

He didn't even say a word. She did the same when she realized he wasn't going to say anything. After a while Sonia turned on the TV to watch cartoons. Zero had his eyes closed while he was thinking. Sonia's mom was doing some school work. Zero sensed something but didn't know what.

(Outside)

"The target is in this house. Look for a kid dressed in black and red and take out any one else you see." said a commander.

"Yes sir!" said his troops.

(Later on)

Zero was watching Sonia sleep(who fell asleep after 12:00p.m.). After awhile the front door was broke down and 3 men wearing some high tech gear came in.

"Target sighted. Shoot to kill." Said one of them. Zero instantly pushed Sonia on the floor. And charged at the 3 soldiers.

"Huh" Sonia said as she got up off the floor. She saw zero getting beat up by 3 men. Sonia ran to find her mother. And one of the soldiers saw her and went after her. Zero saw what was happening. Zero then kicked one of the two where it hurts (if you know what I mean), and punched the other one in the stomach then went after the other one.

(With Sonia and her mom.)

"Sorry nothing against you but I need you to die." Said the man as he pulled out a gun.

"Don't even think about it." Yelled someone from behind the man. The man turned to see zero standing in the doorway.

"You think you can stop me kid. Don't make me lag-"the man was cut off with a powerful blow to the head.

"Why you"

The man took out his knife after he dropped his gun and start swinging it at zero.

"Is that all you got." zero said as he caught the knife and drop kicked the man. The man fell to the floor in pain. Zero dropped the knife on the floor and turned to Sonia and her mom.

"Are you alright Sonia?" he asked Sonia even thought he was hurt from getting beat up.

"Yes what about you? Are you ok?" she said with worry.

"Yes, just sore." He said.

Sonia's mom had called the police and after 5 minutes all 3 men were taken to jail.

Sonia and zero got to talking after everything has settled down. Zero was amazed how much Sonia was like him. Zero and Sonia hadn't realized how much time went by when Sonia's transer started going off.

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

"Hold on a sec." she said as she opened her transer. "Ok sorry about that it was just mail coming in." she said turning back to zero.

"Kids dinner is ready" said Sonia's mom from the dining room.

After dinner Sonia and zero watched TV for awhile until bedtime. Sonia and zero went to their rooms to get ready for bed and then went to bed.

(Zero's dream)

"Ahhhh" screamed zero who was in a tube.

"Yes let the virus take control of you." Said a man in a lab coat.

Zero then broke out with a dark aura around him.

"Revenge…I…want…REVENGE!"Said dark zero.

(End of zero's dream)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" zero screamed as he woke from his dream.

Luckily Sonia heard him and came running to his room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I just felt some sharp pain that caused me to scream that's all." Zero lied.

Sonia left him and went back to bed. She was worried about him. She felt something was not right but didn't know what.

When morning came zero was already dressed and was at the park by eight in the morning. He wanted to see what the town was like. He saw some kids around his age playing catch but he didn't care about that. He saw the beauty around him. Some time has passed and a man in a military uniform came up to him.

"Hey kid shouldn't your parents be with you?" said the man.

"…." Zero started to walk away he didn't like it when people started to talk to him.

"HEY KID DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" yelled the man as he grabbed zero's arm. At that point everyone could see the dark redness in zeros eyes.

"Don't touch me!" said an angry zero.

The man let go of zero and started to run away. Everyone else left the park because they knew what was happening. Soon the man came back with in something on his arm.

"So you're zero huh. Not impressed. EM wave change! Vile on air!" said the man as he put a card in his transer. "I am vile maverick time for you to die."

Zero started to charge at vile (vile from the MegaMan X games). Vile was charging his cannon.

"Hahahaha" vile laugh as he fired his cannon at zero who was hit and forced back in to a tree.

"Ugg" said zero as he got up. Dark aura was now around zeros body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled zero as he tried to hit vile.

Vile kicked zero in the stomach and zero screamed in pain. Then a red light consumed zero. Zero came from the light he was wearing a black jumpsuit that was covered with armor in many places. Zero was holding a saber in his hand called the z-saber. Zero charged at vile slashing him in various places. Vile was gravely wounded and he had no choice but to retreat for now.

"I'll get you next time zero." Said vile as he left to the wave world.

Zero returned to normal he learned what he did was a wave change form a boy who saw the whole battle who can wave change as well.

"The names mega. And you are…" said the boy who just got done explaining what happened to zero."

"zero." Said zero.

"I see, well zero are going to need help in your battles I can tell you that. Here this is my e-mail address." Said mega as he handed zero a chip to install in a transer. Zero did the same thing in return. They left and went their own ways. Back at home. Sonia tackled zero from behind when he walked in the door.

"What the? Sonia?"Zero asked when he realized what happened.

"And just where were you?" asked Sonia as she got off of him.

"Out." Zero said getting off the floor.

"Well don't go off without telling someone ok." Said Sonia.

"Ok" said zero.


	2. zero rises

Chapter 2: zero rises

Zero and vile were just standing there with their weapons pointed at one another ready to attack. Zero was like a different person now. Zero charged at vile who was now foreign his cannon at zero only to miss zero and hit some buildings. Zero slashed at vile caused him some extreme pain. Vile charged his cannon and fired it at zero. He sent zero flying into the school.

"Ugg that's going to leave a mark." Said zero as he got up from where he crashed.

"Hahahaha. This is way too fun. I must admit you are strong and have so much power within you come with me and I can help you realize your true power." Said vile as he came through the hole in the wall.

"I will never go with someone as crazy as you. You tried to hurt Sonia." said zero as he slashed at vile only to miss.

"What?"

"You can't even hit me." Vile mocked as he fired his cannon at full power. After awhile the school roof collapsed in on them.

"Sonia! Tell me what happened." Said Sonia's mom.

"Like I said me and zero were walking home and we bumped into this guy who was extremely rude. I tried to apologize but he hit me and said that I'll be sorry. He then changed his look in a flash of purple light. He was wearing purple armor with cannon on his shoulder. Zero tackled him and told me to run." Sonia explained to her mom for the 3 this time without crying.

"Come here sweetie." Said her mom as she embraced her in a hug. "It's going to be ok. Zero will be just fine." (Zero: Hey you're not the one fighting here.)

"Any last words zero?" vile said as he pointed his cannon to zeros head.

Zero just slashed at vile's cannon cutting it in half.

"What Noooooooo. This isn't over zero. I'll have my revenge on you yet you can count on it. Lord sigma will rule this world. Hahahahahahahahahaha" vile said as he left.

Zero undid the wave change. He was weak but he managed to walk home knowing that there wouldn't be any school for awhile. When he got home he nearly fell to the floor but was caught by Sonia. She put him to bed seeing how tired he looked. She stayed by his side watching over him. Sonia's mom decided it was best if zero and Sonia were home school.

Sonia was having fun with zero all the time. They were together all the time that is until Sonia's mom got extremely sick. Zero and Sonia were both 14. Sonia was singing now to get money for her mom's medicine. Zero was there taking care of her all the time until.

"Zero….these past years have been great but like all things this must come to an end." Said Sonia's mom.

"You're not going to die." Said zero.

"Zero you are very kind. I remember when you wouldn't say a word. Thank you for being in my life and take care of Sonia. Tell her your true feelings." said Sonia's mom as she died.

"No… no this can't be happening." Said zero as he began to cry (zero doesn't show any emotions 90% of the time). After zero had calm down he called Sonia. This was at 12:00 midnight.

"Sonia…." Said zero through his transer.

"Yes." she answer.

"I don't know how to say this but your mom just died." Said zero.

Sonia broke into tears. Zero was trying to calm her down for 3 hours. The next day Sonia came home to prepare things for the funeral. They had to sell the house. They both knew they wouldn't see much of each other but they had no choice. They both went their separate ways.

Two months later….

Zero was living in echo ridge next door to a boy name Geo. Zero found out that he could wave change. Zero and geo fought together. Geo's mom hope had zero living with them. Zero and Geo were fine with that. A couple of wave world problems occurred but it was not that big of a deal. Geo and zero had told hope about their ability to wave change. Geo was MegaMan and zero was ZERO.

3 days after the last problem.

Zero was going to a Concert. This was the first concert he ever went to. He found out it was Sonia's concert. After her last song she gave a speech stating that she was retiring and re doing her studies. All of her fans tried to keep her to stay the only thing she said was "I promise you I'll stand on this stage once again someday."

Zero was proud of her for what she did. He was waiting by the path to visa point. Some came down the stairs a couple minutes later.

"Not even going to say hi?" he asked Sonia who didn't realize he was there.

"ZERO!" she said as she tackled him to the ground. "I missed you so much zero."

Zero got up after Sonia got off of him. "So you quit singing. What are you going to do now?" zero asked as the two walked down the street.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I'm going to live." She said in a sad voice.

"Hmmmm, I think I can help you there." Zero said. Sonia was confused.

Zero took Sonia home with him lucky for him geo wasn't home yet.

"Hope I have a small problem." Zero said as he and Sonia walked in to the kitchen.

"What is it zero?" she asked.

Zero explained to hope the situation.

"So that's what's going on and I was wondering if she could stay here." Zero said with hope that she could stay in his eyes.

"Sure she can live here with us but I have a question for you. How did you meet her?" hope said waiting for an answer.

"Well, about 6 years ago I woke up from passing out in the desert. Don't ask me how I got there. Well anyways I was in a hospital and I had no memory of my past. It was decided that I needed a place to stay. Sonia and her mom before she died took me in. over time me and Sonia became close. And that's how I met Sonia the short version." Zero said.

"Sounds like you have quite a childhood By the way can you check out the comp space in the stove. It has been giving me problems." Hope said.

"Sure I'll be back." With this zero left.

Outside of big wave card shop…

"EM wave change! Zero on air!" zero said change in to his waveform ZERO. Zero dashed down the wave road and in to his house and the in the stove's comp space. He found it w infested with viruses.

"This could take a while." Zero said as he got his z-saber ready for action.

Zero was slashing at the viruses on after another. There seems to be no end to them. Then they all were deleted in an instance. Zero pulsed out and returned home. Geo was home now and was talking to Sonia.

"Its fixed hope" zero said.

"Thank you zero. Now I can finally get some dinner cooked." Hope said with a smile.

Zero went and sat down next to Sonia. Sonia didn't notice zero next to her till she turned her head.

"Hey zero welcome back. So did you do a EM wave change to fix the stove?" Sonia said.

"Yes, but how do you know about EM wave change?" zero asked

"Well I can wave change too." Sonia responded.

"Say Sonia if you want I can help you with improving you battle skills." Zero said

"Yah I like that." Sonia said with a slight blush on her face.

Sonia was trying to hide her face with no luck. Geo was teasing her witch only made her blush more. Her face was as red as a apple. Then hope call everyone for dinner. Geo and Sonia went to the table while zero sat on the couch thinking. After a few minutes geo came back to check on zero.

"Hey zero what's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind." Geo said.

"Well it's about Sonia and don't say a word about this to anyone." Zero said.

"OK." Geo said.

"I like Sonia a lot. More than a friend. I want to tell her how I feel about her but I'm scared about what she might say. What I'm trying to say is I love her and don't know how to tell her my feelings." Zero said.

"I see my mom might be able to help you with that but for now let's go eat." said geo.

"OK." Zero said as he got up and headed to the table with Geo.

After dinner geo went to bed early and Sonia was watching TV. Zero was helping hope with cleaning up dinner. Zero decided to asked hope.

"I got a question hope. How do you tell someone you like them but you're scared that they won't like you the same way?"Zero said as he finished cleaning the table.

"Well, you will have to be straight with them. I remember when Geo's father told me he loved me for the first time. He was a nervous wreck. His face was bright red. So is there someone you like?" hope said.

"Ummm…Sonia." Zero said and started to blush.

"Well just give it sometime but be warned don't wait too long someone could steal her away from you." Hope said.

"OK, well I'm headed to bed." Zero said knowing that Sonia would have to sleep with him.

"Zero, you better wait for me." Sonia said as she got up from the couch.

"OK Sonia but don't make me wait too long." zero joked with a small chuckled.

"Not funny."

"Come on now I have school in the morning." Zero said with a tired tone.

They both went to bed together. Sonia ended up sleeping on zero's chest.

**In the floating lab…**

"Any luck on finding ZERO?" asked sigma.

"No, sorry sir." Said a man in a white coat.

"Looks like I'll have to send them." Said sigma.


	3. love and cold front

Chapter 3: love and the cold front

Sonia and zero were still asleep when a large group of people were waiting outside (Sonia's fans) waiting for the two teens to get up. Zero heard a lot of chattering outside which had awakened him. Zero took out a pocket watch and saw it was 8:30 in the morning. School had been closed for the week or longer due to the study wave problem. Sonia was sleeping peacefully and zero didn't want to wake her. He slowly lifted her off him as he got out from underneath her. Then he laid her back down on his pillow. He then got dress in his usual clothes (black shirt with a "Z" on the upper right, black pants, a red jacket and a pair of red shoes). Zero walked into the kitchen and saw geo, and hope at the table eating pancakes.

"Morning." Zero said.

"Morning zero." Both of them said to zero.

Zero sat down and looked out of the window and said "more fans?"

"Yup." Geo said as he took another bite.

"This is starting to get old." Zero said as he grabbed the plate of pancakes hope handed him. After a few minutes Sonia came into the kitchen and took a seat next to zero she said her good mornings to them and took a plate of pancakes as well.

"Seems like I can't get a break any more." Sonia said as she heard the fans calling her name.

After the finished eating zero and Sonia proceed to go outside to head to the park. The moment they opened the door they heard "Sonia!"

Zero finally got tired of this and said "THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL? YOU ARE AT OUR DOOR EVERY MORNING BEFORE WE EVEN GET UP! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING LEAVE HER ALONE. IT'S LIKE SHE CAN'T EVEN HAVE A QUITE MORNING ANY MORE. SHE IS HUMAN JUST LKIE YOU. SO STROP TREATING HER LIKE SHE'S SOME GOD. NEXT TIME I SEE YOU AT MY DOOR BEFORE 12 NOON I WILL CALL THE COPS. YOU GOT ME!"

Zero was extremely pissed off. Everyone saw this and left they didn't want to see his wrath. Sonia was shocked as well as geo and his mom.

"Zero!" Sonia managed to say.

Zero realized what he just said. He turned and faced Sonia and said "Sorry looks like I went a little overboard. But that's what happens when I get angry especially in the morning."

"It's ok. At least they won't be back anytime soon." Sonia said.

"Ok now that's taken care of lets go to the park. I have something I want to ask you there." Zero said as they began walking.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"You'll find out." Zero said with a smile.

"Fine!" she pouted.

After they got in to the park zero took Sonia into a forgotten part of the park. In that area there was a statue of two heroes and their friends LAN Hikari and , Mayl Hikari and , Dex oyama and , Yai ayanokoji and ,Tory Froidand , chaud and .

"This is the spot." Zero said as he walked up to the statue.

"This is a group of kids around our age that tried to save their world time and time again during 200X. Their net navies are still around somewhere in the wave world. Lan and Mayl were close friends as you can see. I heard a story from Lan's Navi the day Lan admitted that he loved Mayl he was a nervous wreck. And the year after that they got married and had a little boy and girl several years before the net war broke out. Both Navi and netop alike fell to their death. The war ended with the fall of the net. Most Navies were deleted, there was a few exceptions and his friends were the only navies standing. With the copybots they could live in the real world. After the death of their netops MegaMan and his friends took care of Lan and Mayl's kids. Several years later the wave world was created along with EM technology. When this happened and his friends were turned from data into EM waves. And now they are out there somewhere. This is how the wave world became to be." Zero told Sonia.

Sonia was shocked about how zero knew that much about the wave world.

"If you are wondering if that's the only reason I brought you out here than the answer is no." zero said.

"I was wondering if you had feelings for someone special." Zero said as he faced Sonia.

"I do but I …um how do I put this." Sonia said as she face him.

"Ok I'll just come out and say it. ZERO I LOVE YOU!" she said as he walked closer to her.

"Sonia." He said then he planted a kiss on her lips. She instantly kissed him back. They fell to the ground kissing. They kissed 5 minutes straight before the broke apart.

Zero smiled and said "I love you too."

Zero was holding Sonia in his arms. He felt somewhat closer to her. Then it happened.

"Well well if it isn't zero." Said a voice as someone was approaching them. Zero got up off the ground.

"Who's there?" Zero asked.

"I am blizzard! And I'm here to bring you back to master sigma!" said the person known as blizzard (he's short).

"Never!" zero yelled.

"Very well. EM wave change! Blizzard on air!" said blizzard as he did a wave change. "Hehehe now I am chill Penguin."

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ZERO/SONIA ON AIR!" ZERO AND SONIA YELLED.

They were both now it their wave forms ZERO and harp note.

"Let's see what you got!" Zero said as he pulled out his z-saber.

"This is going to end with you going down!" harp note said.

"Wave battle ride on!" harp note and zero said they charge at cp (chill Penguin).

Wave battle: chill Penguin

"Ice stage." CP said as the ground became solid ice inside the battle program.

"Z-slash." Zero said as he attacked CP.

"Shock note." Harp note said as two amps appeared next to her and started firing electrical notes. CP screamed in pain.

"Ice shot" said CP as he got up and fired ice balls from his mouth. The ice missed zero but it hit harp note knocking her out of wave form.

"SONIA!" zero yelled with concern.

"Zero… don't lose." Sonia said as she fainted.

"Chill Penguin! You are so dead!" zero said as his saber charged.

"AHHHHHH! Charge slash!" zero yelled as he attacked CP.

CP was in serious pain.

"Ice Penguins." CP said as two ice chill Penguins formed from the ice stage.

"Not so fast! Jet attack!" zero said as his hand became a jet and he was rushing at chill Penguin.

Zero was using all kinds of battle cards on CP not showing and sign of letting up.

"Battle card sword! Wide sword! Long sward! Starforce advance: dream sword!"Zero said as his saber activated the 3 battle cards. Zero attacked a wounded CP with the dream sword. It caused CP to pulse out.

"UGGG! Zero this isn't over I'll have my revenge." Said blizzard as he left.

Zero pulsed out and went over to Sonia who was still out from the attack she received. He picked her up in his arms. Zero looked at her as he saw her sleep. He smiled and then started home. When zero got home hope and geo saw Sonia passed out in zero arms. Zero took her to their room and laid her down on the bed. He went back it to the living room and began to explain to geo and his mom what happened.

"Well at least she is ok." Geo said. "By the way did you tell her how you feel about her?"

"I did right before all of this happened. I just happy that she feels the same about me." Zero said as he smile.

"Well I'm going to get some rest. That battle tired me out." Zero said

"Ok just be up for lunch." Said hope.

"Ok." Zero said as he made his way back to his room.

In his room Sonia was still sleeping. Zero laid down next to her and Sonia turned and put her head on his chest. This surprised zero even though he didn't show any emotions. Zero was soon asleep with his hand around Sonia.

**In zeros dream…**

"_Zero my son come back and we can fix all of this!" said a shady figure._

"_No, you're not my father anymore! You injected mom with that sigma virus. When you did that it killed her. You treat your family as lab rats." Said a younger zero._

"_No human life is equal. You and her were special. This experiment is necessary to move this world to the next age." Said the shady figure._

"_No you just want to become king of this world. Good bye!" zero said as he jumped off of a floating lab._

Zero dream end…

Zero and Sonia were sleeping still while mega was strung up (for trying to take a picture.).

Geo walked in and saw mega. He couldn't help but laugh. After he stop laughing he walked over to Sonia and zero he had to wake them up. He gently shake Sonia to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw she was in bed. Zero had awaken a minute later.

Later Zero was outside looking at the sky.

"What was that?" zero said thinking about his dream.

"What?" asked Sonia as she came up next to him.

"I think I remembered something while I was dreaming." Zero said as he put his arm around Sonia.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she leaned on him.

"No, I'll want to figure this out on my own." He said as he held her close to him.

Zero began to think " _who am I really_?"

**In the floating lab. **

"So blizzard has failed." Said sigma

"Yes, lord sigma." said a male voice.

"Torch, it's your turn. Do not fail me." Said sigma.

"Yes sir!" said torch.

**BACK IN ECHO RIDGE…**

Zero was sitting on the couch reading a book on EM technology trying to find information about em wave experiments. He had a feeling that he was experimented on but he couldn't be sure. After an hour of reading he closed the book and turned to face Sonia only to find her asleep on his shoulder. Geo and mega were out busting some viruses. Hope was watching TV.

**Outside**

Torch was trying to figure out if zero had any weakness. He was currently in the park with blizzard.

"Blizzard tell me how you provoked zero into such a rage?" torch demanded.

"I attacked his partner that was with him causing her to pulse out. This put zero in such a rage I couldn't even hit him." Blizzard told torch.

"Hmmm thanks that should be enough to take him down." Torch said.

**The next day**

Zero got up from his sleep. As he sat up Sonia awaken from her slumber. They both got dress in their usual outfits. To their surprise there wasn't a single fan outside this morning. Hope had to go to her part-time job today and couldn't make something to eat this morning. Zero started to cook something to eat for the two of them.

After they ate there was a knock at the door.

"Who could be knocking at this hour." Zero said as he got up to answer the door.

There was a boy with red hair and a fire tattoo going up his arms.

"Can I help y-" zero asked but was cut off with a hard punch to the stomach. Zero passed out as he heard Sonia screamed.

**Hours later**

Zero woke up with the door wide open. Zero found a note on the table it read.

ZERO,

I torch aka Flame Mammoth has taken your partner Sonia. If you wish to see her again come fire mountain to the south on the abandon island "death". And come alone if you want to see her again. Follow my demands and you will see her if not ill kill her in front of you.

FM

p.s. I'll be waiting for you hehehe.

Zero knew what had to be done if he was to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: flame mammoth's fire

Zero was on his way to Death Island to save his girlfriend Sonia. He was thinking about the message he found. Zero was scared of losing Sonia for good.

(With torch)

"Soon zero will come and he will fall." Said torch.

Sonia was passed out and chained to the side of the mountain. Torch knew zero would come if he cared about the girl Sonia.

Zero had told geo and hope what happened right before he left. Zero gave geo and hope a com unit to stay in contact thanks to his upgrade in his transer.

"Zero come in. what's you location." Said geo from zeros helm.

"3 miles to Death Island and closing in." zero said.

"I have to go now. The welcoming party had just arrived." Zero said as 1,000,000 viruses were approaching zero.

Zero got his z-buster out. "Rapid buster!" zero yelled.

15 viruses were deleted on contact. Zero continued to fire his buster. After awhile zero got tired of using his buster.

"Sword! Wide sword! Long sword! Starforce advance: dream sword." Zero said as his saber became a dream sword. Zero slashed at the viruses a whole mess of them were deleted only 500,000 remained. Zero was now using his z-saber.

*huff* *puff* "how many of these viruses are there" zero said as he was losing strength.

"X BUSTER!" said someone from behind. Zero turned to see someone that looks like MegaMan but only with a X on his chest.

"Who *huff* are you?" Zero asked as he tried to move.

"Call me X, you look like you could use some help." Said X as he used a sub tank on zero.

"Thanks, but I have to do this alone." Zero said as he used a firering 3.

"Why? There has to be some reason for you to do this alone." X said.

"Flame mammoth has my girlfriend!" zero said as he deleted another group of viruses.

"I see. I got a plan. I'll take care of this you go save your girl. Charge shot!" X said as a path was cleared.

"Thanks." Zero said as he dashed pass the viruses.

**LATER…**

"FLAME MAMMOTH! LET Sonia GO!" zero yelled

"Zero I've been waiting for you." Said flame mammoth.

"Where's Sonia!" zero demanded

"Right there." FM (flame mammoth) said pointing to Sonia hanging from a cliff chained up.

"SONIA!" zero called out to her.

"You-you monster!" zero yelled.

"Wave battle! Ride on!" zero said as the battle program activated.

WAVE BATTLE: FLAME MAMMOTH (MegaMan X)

FM tried to grab zero with his trunk. Zero kept moving out of the way and hitting him with his buster.

"Inferno blaze" said FM as the whole battle field became a fire stage.

"Ice meteor1" zero yelled as 3 huge ice balls came flying towards FM. They him with devastating force.

"Fire cannon." Said FM

"z-slash combo" Zero said as he attacked with his z-saber several times.

After hours of fighting zero was draining his strength rather quickly.

"*huff* *puff* I won't give up!" zero said as he took out a full energy sub card.

Zero stood up from where he laid when he was slammed in to the ground from being hit by FM's trunk.

"Tidal Edge!" zero said as his saber became a water element. He slashed at FM causing him to have a cut across his chest with data leaking out.

"Ahhhh!" FM screamed in pain.

"Zero this is not over yet I'll return! You can count on it." FM said as he warped away.

Zero went to where Sonia was and freed her. He took her home for she was red in the face and zero was weak from the fight.

(Later at the house...)

Zero was lying in bed with bandages covering his body. For several days zero was in bed with Sonia watching over him.

"Zero, thank you for saving me." Sonia said as she planted a kiss on zero's forehead.

"Your welcome. You know I would do anything for you my love." Zero said as he held her hand.

"Maybe after you get better we can go on a date." Sonia said.

"Yah. But I have a feeling that this isn't over, not by a long shot. If what I think is correct our date will have to wait." Zero said.

"You mean…." Sonia said

"Yes, there will be others like Chill Penguin, and flame mammoth. I don't want you to get hurt so I want you to stay here with hope. That way I know you are safe." Zero said.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Zero said as he started to cry.

Sonia saw this and put her arms around him. She knew what he meant. He wanted to keep her safe no matter what.

"Zero. I promise you I'll stay here if any more of those guys show up." Sonia said with a smile.

"Promise me you'll always come back to me." She said as she let go of him.

"I promise. I will come back no matter what happens. You can count on it." Zero said as he closed his eyes.

(Back in the floating lab.)

"So you have failed me as well flame mammoth." Said sigma.

"STORM EAGLE! I have a mission for you!"

Several days later zero was still in pain but he was now walking around. School was still out but zero couldn't care less. He Sonia and geo kept up with their studies at home. Zero and Sonia were sitting on the couch watching TV.

(In zero mind he is starting to remember things of his past)

_"Mom! No you can't go. Don't die on me. I wouldn't know what to do if you died on me." Said a young zero._

_"Son, don't trust your father. It was he who injected the virus in to my body. You have to be there for your sister. Get her out of here. Get Kat out!" said zero's mom._

_"Mom, I will I'll get her out of here I promise you that." Said zero._

_"Thank you, sta-" said his mom as she died._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" zero yelled._

(Now back to where zero and Sonia are)

Zero was opening his eyes when he saw Sonia sleeping on his lap.

"That was my mom the last time I saw her alive." Zero said in his head with sadness in his eyes.

"Just who am I?" zero asked himself.

"Sonia is so cute when she is sleeping." Zero thought.

"Zero?" Sonia asked as she looked up at him as she was wakening up from her "nap".

"Yes Sonia." He said looking at her.

"Are you ok? You look like you are in pain." She said as she was sitting up.

"I just remembered some bad memories." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't be. It was about the last time I saw my mom alive. She was dying from a virus infection in her body. But that's all I remember." He said.

"I see. It's just like when my mom died." She said holding his hand.

"Sonia…" zero said as he pulled her in a comforting hug. She just hugged him back.

Geo was coming downstairs from doing his homework when he saw Sonia and zero hugging.

"Hey you two get a room." Mega mocked as he saw this display.

Zero and Sonia pulled away from each other and blushed madly.

"Hey mega it's not like they were kissing." Geo told mega.

This made zero and Sonia blush even more.

"I guess but all of this love business gets under my waves Yuck." Mega said.

"I…I'm going to see if hope needs any help with dinner." Sonia said walking into the kitchen.

Geo sat next to zero. Flipping through the channels he said.

"Sorry about mega's outburst. He has no respect for love relationships."

"Its fine, I just finished telling her what I remembered about my past. How my mom died." Zero told geo.

"Oh!" Geo said sounding shocked.

Next chapter: a windy day.

Mmsf2010: sorry that it's a little short, but I just wanted to get this posted before I go off to school for 1 ½ years. This will be my last chapter for awhile. But don't worry I'll be back.

ZERO: yah he'll be back or otherwise he'll have to answer to my saber.

Mmsf2010: shouldn't you still be in bed?

*whack*

Sonia: I'll be the one to deal with you while he's recovering.

Mmsf2010: ok...OK... well anyway see you all next time.


End file.
